


What Two Gems Do When They're Alone In A Barn

by WanderingShiren



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bukkake, Deepthroating, F/F, Futanari, Impossible Insertion, Lactation, Lapis has a big dick, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingShiren/pseuds/WanderingShiren
Summary: Lapis and Peridot have some fun in the barn.





	What Two Gems Do When They're Alone In A Barn

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally just supposed to be a quick 1k story, but I went overboard.

Peridot squirms and shifts in Lapis’ lap, causing the taller gem to grunt. It was a cool summer night, an hour after the sun had gone down and the two sat in front of the TV watching the sappy Canadian romance drama they both enjoy.

 

Well, one was watching, the other was preoccupied.

 

Lapis gulps as Peridot's shifting begins to do naughty things to Lapis. She feels her sirehood begin to stiffen as Peridot bounces along cheering as Percy and Pierre win the canoeing race together, marking the end of the episode.

 

It's true Lapis was attracted to Peridot, but how couldn't you be? She was extremely cute and her body was to die for, even in terms of gem standards.

 

Peridot had curves like no other. Her breasts hang way down low, always revealing copious amounts of cleavage. They were soft too, whenever Peridot pressed up against her, Lapis could always feel herself sink into them.

 

Her hips were wide and her ass also had some heft to it. Peridot's butt peeks over the edges of Lapis’ lap by several inches.

 

Lapis doesn't even want to think about looking down to her green companion. Afterall, if she did, she'd definitely be long gone for the night. She wouldn't be able to sleep. Instead, she'd have to deal with the heat rising inside her.

 

Peridot leans back, her hair tickling Lapis’ nose as she does so, almost causing the ocean gem to sneeze. She rears her head back trying to catch Lapis’ eyes, which she unfortunately did.

 

“So, what do you want to do now?” She questions gentle, caring eyes falling on Lapis.

 

Lapis’ eyes only peer down to the two large sacks that hang from Peridot's chest. Lapis quickly looks away, biting her bottom lip and tries to repress the blush on her face.

 

Peridot lets out a squeak as something hard and long brushes against her underside. It snakes between her legs, rubbing up against a very sensitive spot.

 

Lapis can only try to cover her face.

 

“I'm sorry, Peridot. I know you must think I'm weird now, but--”

 

To Lapis’ surprise, Peridot lets out a haughty laugh.

 

“Not at all,” Peridot says, reaching out to the clothed end of Lapis’ rod and grasping the top in her palm. “After all, who wouldn't fall for the great and sexy Peridot?” Peridot's ego is bursting at the seams at this turn of events.

 

Lapis can only sit in dumbfounded silence as Peridot continues, rubbing eagerly at the head of her dick.

 

“I bet you want to use my enticing form as relief for you sexual fantasies,” Peridot is already hiking up Lapis’ skirt. It doesn't take her long to reveal Lapis’ length to the night air.

 

“My, what an impressive reproduction rod you have!” Peridot leans forward, using both her hands to stroke Lapis’ cock up and down, as her hands don't even come close to wrapping around the girthy appendage by themselves.

 

“Uh, Peri, I don't want to interrupt you, but have… have you done this before?”

 

“O-of course not!” Peridot says indignantly. “I'm just… glad, you know?” Peridot’s haughty attitude drops for a nervous one. “I've been trying to get your attention for a while now. I'm just glad to see it's finally worked.”

 

Lapis turns Peridot around, catching the beautiful teal blush on her face. The gem in her lap giving a bit of a pout as she looks up at Lapis with determined eyes.

 

Peridot leans forward, connecting their lips in fiery kiss, worthy of the small upstart.

 

Tongues twist and tangle as the kiss turns into a makeout that Peridot controls. She uses Lapis’ spacey nature to explore the taller gem's mouth.

 

Peridot pulls back, leaving a trail of spit between the two. Lapis is just sitting there dazed, until Peridot begins to shimmy on her lap.

 

Peridot drops one of the straps of her leotard. Lapis commends the garment's work as she's surprised any piece of clothing can fit Peridot's body.

 

Peridot seems unsure as she begins to undo the other strap. Lapis places her hand on Peridot's bare shoulder.

 

“Hey,” Lapis says, nearly a whisper. “We don't have to do this if you don't want to. We can just spend the rest of the night kissing or something, I really don't mind.”

 

“No,” Peridot's voice comes out confident. “That's not it. I'm worried that my inexperience will leave you unsatisfied tonight.” Peridot sighs.

 

“Don't be,” Lapis says reassuringly. “It's not like I've ever done anything like this either. We can just… figure it out as we go along.”

 

Peridot nods at that, looking a bit more relieved.

 

“Yeah,” She says softly. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

 

Peridot returns to her straps, pulling her leotard down, revealing her large bosom to the night air. Two dark green pebbled nipples poke out from her areola. They looked puffy. Cute.

 

Lapis takes one heavy breast in her hand. “I've always wanted to do this,” she says to herself mainly, before popping the nipple into her mouth.

 

Peridot gasps at the unexpected movement, hands leaving her leotard and instead finding Lapis’ hair.

 

Lapis sucks on the nipple, enjoying the soft flesh of Peridot's breast as Peridot pulls Lapis’ face into it.

 

Lapis’ teeth scrape the sensitive flesh and Peridot lets out a deep moan. After testing the waters a bit, Lapis lightly bites down on Peridot's nipple, enjoying the drawn out cry it made the girl emit.

 

Lapis switches breasts, wanting to give the other equal amounts of attention. She sucks hard on the nipple, occasionally losing her suction to it, causing it to pop out of her mouth.

 

That wasn't it though. Lapis allows herself to smirk as an idea enters her head. She continues to suck as not to let Peridot herself in on it.

 

Peridot's breasts were obviously heavy for a reason. They weren't  _ just _ sacks of flesh that contained fat, they served a biological purpose. Lapis could use this to her advantage.

 

Calling on her powers, Lapis decides to make a slight modification to Peridot's already lewd body. Peridot gasps and breathes heavily as she feels something begin to be pulled out by Lapis’ sucking.

 

Before long, a white liquid begins flowing out of Peridot's large breasts. Peridot looks down at her exposed nipple, confused, but still in pleasure.

 

She uses a finger to pool a dab of the liquid on, bringing it up to her mouth. To her surprise it was very sweet and warm.

 

Lapis doesn't let Peridot's confusion stop her, she laps greedily at Peridot's now milky teet, enjoying the sweet liquid that flows onto her tongue in waves from the large sack of flesh.

 

“Lapis,” Peridot finally gets out through shallow breaths, “What did you do to me?”

 

Lapis’ smirk grows wider as she pops the nipple out of her mouth, a good amount of milk still fills her cheeks. She leans forward, kissing Peridot’s lips. In the same motion, she pulls Peridot forward, rubbing her hungry pussy against Lapis’ cock.

 

Peridot moans into the kiss as the friction builds between her reproduction port and Lapis’ rod, giving Lapis access to her mouth. She tastes the same sweet substance as it flows into her mouth, making it even more delicious as it fuses with the taste of Lapis’ saliva. It's followed by Lapis’ tongue exploring the inside of her mouth this time, as she shares the delicious liquid with her partner.

 

Lapis makes sure Peridot drinks her fill before pulling back, hungry look growing in the smaller gem's eyes. Lapis chuckles at the cute gem.

 

“I made you lactate,” Lapis says simply, massaging Peridot's breast, and causing more milk to shoot out into the bed of the truck. “Tastes good, huh?”

 

Peridot hums at that, not wanting to give Lapis the satisfaction.

 

Lapis pulls Peridot closer. “I have an idea for what we can do next, I just need you to lose the rest of your leotard.” Lapis pulls at a piece of the leotard covering Peridot's ass, enjoying the squeak of surprise she makes as Lapis lets it snap back into place.

 

Peridot stands up a bit, shimmying out of her spandex suit. Lapis also uses this time to take off her skirt and top, trying to seductively strip for Peridot.

 

Peridot sits back down on Lapis’ lap, soaked pussy brushing up against Lapis’ long length.

 

“So what exactly did you have in-” Peridot doesn't get to finish as Lapis picks her up and flips her upside down, mouth resting against the tip of Lapis’ cock.

 

“Take it slow,” Lapis says calmly. “I can't reach your pussy from here, but the further down you get on my dick, the better I'll be able to make you feel.” Lapis’ hands find Peridot's pussy, she begins rubbing her slit gently as Peridot mewls softly.

 

With a kiss to the tip, Peridot begins her journey. The first step was getting acquainted with the girth. Lapis’ rod was at least several inches thick. Peridot is lucky she has a wide mouth. Slowly, she wraps her lips around the head, bobbing up and down as a slight pain in her jaw begins to form. Peridot didn't mind too much, as long as she could please Lapis.

 

Lapis had unveiled Peridot's clit, playing with the sensitive nub of flesh as Peridot moans deep into Lapis’ cock. Lapis quickly switches tactics, gently inserting a finger into Peridot's drenched pussy.

 

Peridot shakes her ass in mid air, trying to meet the fingers inside her more. Lapis grants her wish, adding a second finger gingerly and picking up the pace.

 

Peridot tries to force more of the cock inside her throat, only to find that it won't go any deeper as it reaches the back of her mouth. She needs to find a way to loosen up her throat to get further down on Lapis’ dick.

 

Lapis pulls her hand away from Peridot's pussy, enjoying the fluids that have built on it. Lapis smile devilishly as she has an idea.

 

She pops her pinky into her mouth, making sure to lube it nice and good for what she was going to do. Gingerly, she reinserts her first two fingers into Peridot, causing the upside down gem to moan, then at the height of one of her thrusts, Lapis gently pushes her pinky into Peridot's ass.

 

Peridot squeaks, causing her throat to relax for just a second. Gravity, kicking in, does Peridot's work for her as she slides Lapis’ length deeper into her throat.

 

Lapis lets out a low hum as Peridot slides further down onto her cock. Only a little bit more and she'd have her prize.

 

The short gem in question was having a bit of a rough time. The large member presses against her esophagus causing it to expand. Lines of drool drip down from her mouth down the length of Lapis’ dick.

 

Peridot begins to struggle against Lapis’ length as she finally is unable to get it any further into her. She looks up and still has half the length left.

 

“You did well, Peri,” Lapis says patting her head. “Let me give you a hand.”

 

Lapis’ hand presses against the back of Peridot's head, pushing her deeper down onto Lapis’ crotch. Peridot coughs and gags on the length as Lapis drives her down. She pushes her all the way down until Peridot's nose is flush against Lapis’ reproductive storagers.

 

“There we go!” Lapis happily cries. “Hold on, let's get a bit more comfortable here.” Lapis leans back, lying down on the cool truck bed.

 

Lapis manually spreads Peridot's legs, gazing upon her prize. Eagerly, she buries her mouth into Peridot's dripping cunt. She laps up and down the slit. She kisses the beautiful dark green lips of Peridot's pussy, sucking on one flap and lightly nibbling on it.

 

Peridot would be moaning loudly if it weren't for the fact that the entirety of her throat was filled with Lapis’ dick. Muted cries escape her lips. A large bulge protrudes from her stomach where Lapis’ dick ends.

 

Lapis pulls back before thrusting up into Peridot's stomach vigorously.

 

Lapis continues licking up and down Peridot's cunt. She runs her tongue down Peridot's box, landing on her little clit. Lapis nibbles on it eliciting mewls from Peridot. 

 

Wordlessly, Peridot's moans pick up as Lapis sucks on her sensitive nerve hub. Suddenly, Peridot's vision is filled with white as ecstasy overtakes her body.

 

Lapis chuckles as Peridot cums, probably for the first time in the small gem's life for how she was reacting. The short girl hums around Lapis’ dick, vibrating it in the most delectable way.

 

Lapis, still enjoying the vibration of Peridot's vocal chords, decides to continue with stage two anyway. With a light smack that sends Peridot's ass jiggling, she pulls Peridot's asshole in front of her mouth, before giving it a kiss.

 

Lapis begins tearing into the soft flesh of Peridot's fat ass, nibbling on the hole, licking it up and down, and finally inserting her tongue deep inside her.

 

Peridot felt very embarrassed. Lapis was doing things to her and seen parts of her no one had ever seen before. It was all very intimate.

 

Peridot continues to moan and squeak around Lapis’ cock, taking note about the low moans it made Lapis make.

 

“Oh, shit, Peri,” Lapis says, slow and seductive, “Keep doing that, please.”

 

Peridot, eager to please, does as Lapis says. She growls on Lapis’ cock. Lapis picks up speed as she thrusts into Peridot's stomach violently.

 

After a few seconds, Peridot feels Lapis’ rod begin to tremble. Something begins to shoot inside her stomach from Lapis’ cock. It feels warm, and in an instant, it's filling her entire stomach.

 

Peridot's gut distends as cum is poured directly into it. Lapis quickly removes her length from Peridot's stomach. Or at least, she tries.

 

Peridot, the greedy little gem she was, refuses to let Lapis leave her throat. She gulps down wad after wad of cum. When Lapis finally dislodges her cock from Peridot's throat, Peridot refuses to let it leave her mouth. Lapis is sat up now, trying to free her cock from Peridot before she overdoes it. Peridot's cheeks fill with Lapis’ delicious white reproduction fluid that made her feel so warm and tingly.

 

With an audible pop, Peridot lets go of the tip of Lapis’ dick. The taller gem moves herself over to the edge of the truck bed, still cumming over it. She rubs it out as it comes, becoming a pile on the ground.

 

The shorter gem sat on the truck bed. She pats her slightly bloated stomach happily, letting out a sigh.

 

Lapis finally finishes, turning back to the shortstack still sitting on the truck bed.

 

Peridot pushes her breasts together, putting on the cutest little pouty face. Lapis’ dick is instantly erect again.

 

Peridot pulls Lapis down onto the truck bed, getting really close to Lapis. The warmth of Peridot's breasts meet Lapis’ length, as they envelop either side of Lapis’ rod. She pushes her boobs together, milk shoots out of Peridot's nipples from the applied pressure.

 

Peridot's breasts act as a vice over Lapis’ cock. She pushes them up and down Lapis’ length. Lapis moans and squirms as Peridot moves the hefty weight of her breasts up and down, gaining speed the longer she goes.

 

Peridot stops for a second, she presses her hardened nipples up against the tip of Lapis’ cock. She pushes Lapis’ urethra up against one of her nipples, pulling it up and down the hole.

 

Then, she wraps her breasts around the tip of Lapis’ cock, quickly dragging them up and down the top of Lapis’ length. Lapis almost fires just from that, until Peridot stops suddenly.

 

Lapis looks down at her, a question dying on her tongue as Peridot's devilish smile reveals itself. Peridot begins shuffling her breasts. She pushes one breast up and one breast down and rubs them inverse of each other. 

 

Quickly, Lapis reaches her second climax. Some of her cum shoots into Peridot's cleavage, much to Peridot's excitement. Lapis thrusts forward as she orgasms. The rest of her climax soars into the air.

 

“Awww!” Peridot cries, “You're wasting it!”

 

Peridot's request falls on deaf ears as Lapis is wrapped up in the moment of her orgasm.

 

After she finishes, Peridot takes to cleaning the tip of Lapis’ cock with her tongue.

 

Lapis stands, removing her still erect length from Peridot's mouth. She leans Peridot forward, pulling her ass into the air below her length.

 

Lapis thrusts her dick into Peridot's tight asshole without a second’s hesitation. Peridot cries out which turns into a low guttural moan as it leaves her mouth. Tears streak down her face as the entirety of her torso is violently fucked by a dick longer than her arm.

 

Peridot's tongue lolls out, drool leaking off it as Lapis fucks her asshole mercilessly. Within moments, another searing hot orgasm overtakes her. Juices from her pussy overflow, dripping down onto the truck bed.

 

Lapis quickly moves the entirety of her cock into and out of Peridot's ass, sans the tip that Peridot's ass hung onto like glue.

 

The feeling of the first orgasm hadn't even subsided when Peridot is launched into her second. Her eyes roll back into her head as she cries out in pleasure.

 

Lapis wasn't done yet. Adjusting her position, she places her legs on the sides of Peridot's hips. Using Peridot's shoulders as leverage, she thrusts into Peridot, this time, causing Peridot's stomach to bulge immensely as the large rod presses it to its limits.

 

Peridot's third and fourth orgasm blend together as Lapis never slows down her brutal pace. Peridot is left with a high that just keeps on coming. Past that, she couldn't tell how many times she came as they all just blended together.

 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of intense concentration, the first warm strings of Lapis’ orgasm cascade into Peridot's gullet. Peridot groans as Lapis pulls out, once again wasting the sticky white treat. The cum pools on the floor of the truck as it hits the back window and flies off.

 

“I’m sorry,” Lapis says, pecking Peridot on the cheek, followed by trailing kisses down the short gem's neck. “I went a bit overboard with that one. I just needed to get it out of my system.”

 

Peridot leans into the touch as Lapis moves her hand to wipe away the tears on Peridot's face.

 

“It's okay,” Peridot says, earnestly. “If you ever need to do that again, I wouldn't be opposed to be the subject.” Peridot responds in what she hopes is a seductive voice.

 

Lapis giggles at that.

 

“Now,” Peridot says, once again drawing as near to Lapis as possible, “I think there's one more hole to break in, and I think you've saved the best for last.”

 

Peridot spreads her pussy invitingly. Enticingly. Who was Lapis to refuse?

 

With a quick thrust, Lapis claims Peridot's virginity, albeit a lot more gently than when she took her ass. She presses only the tip into Peridot's cunt, enjoying the shaky exhale of the shortstack beneath her as she goes.

 

Lapis gently thrusts deeper and deeper into Peridot's core. Both girls moan and grunt in pleasure as Lapis gets deeper and deeper inside Peridot.

 

Finally, they're flush against each other. They rub against each other, causing friction as nipples meet and overlap. Lapis pulls Peridot's face close so she can kiss the short gem. As their tongues tangle, Peridot's eyes roll back in her head, finishing with a strangled cry.

 

Her orgasm makes Peridot's pussy that much tighter. It squeezes the cock inside of her, asking, begging it to release. Lapis hold off, wanting to enjoy this a little more.

 

She thought after a few second the squeezing would stop. She was wrong.

 

Peridot's walls greedily clung to her dick, much like the owner of them. They pleaded and pulled and tightened around her a bit more, almost so much it hurt.

 

Lapis hilts her dick into Peridot, bottoming out as she leans forward. She gives a kiss to Peridot's gem, causing it to glow green. Peridot howls, announcing her arrival at the same time as Lapis’.

 

Lapis finally gives Peridot her wish. Lapis’ dick rattles and trembles within Peridot, releasing spurt after spurt into Peridot.

 

Peridot grunts as she feels her reproductive seed holder expand as a torrent of cum flows into it. Peridot's walls try to greedily hold onto it all. A human wouldn't be able to take this much cum, but Peridot was very determined to hold every single strand.

 

After a couple minutes, Lapis’ orgasm finally comes to an end. She gingerly removes her dick from Peridot's core with a slight pop, as a bit of cum flows out onto the truck bed.

 

Peridot opened her eyes in time to see the glowing light of both gems fade. Though she was curious, she was too tired to even ask about it.

 

Peridot yawns, leaning into Lapis, who holds her in her arms. Lapis gently strokes Peridot's hair enjoying the snuggly little gem as she almost fell asleep.

 

“Would you like me to take you to bed?” Lapis asks, interrupting Peridot's thoughts to sleep within Lapis’ arms.

 

“Sure,” came the sleepy reply.

 

Lapis hoists Peridot up, who rests her head on Lapis’ shoulder and tries to help support her own weight to make it easier.

 

“I'll have something to talk to you about in the morning, for now, we could use our rest though.”

 

Peridot couldn't agree more. She snuggles into Lapis’ chest as the two find the bed. She revels in the warmth her partner brought, both inside and outside.

 

“Goodnight, Peri,” Lapis says gently, afraid to wake the small gem up if she was asleep. “I love you.” The last part was barely above a whisper that Peridot nearly misses.

 

“Love you too, Lapis,” came the mumbled reply.


End file.
